


Self Reflections and Drunk Confessions

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Crossdressing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Or is it more??, Questioning, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Taverns, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witcher Contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: “I’ve been questioning myself a lot ever since my chat with Elihal; He’s quite a smart man and has opened my mind to many things but recently...” Dandelion pauses, looking hesitant as he sits down on the edge of his bed. “Recently I’ve been wondering...if my interests don’t only lay with women.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Self Reflections and Drunk Confessions

It was a warm night at Novigrad, calm and peaceful; Currently Geralt sat at a table at Dandelion’s tavern, sitting across from Zoltan and the bard himself, deciding to enjoy a drink with the two while he was passing through the city on a contract. 

Both men were happy to house him, allowing him to have a room for the night along with a warm meal while they shared stories with one another. It’s been a while, he needed to rest and the three men had loads to catch up on. 

Dandelion hides his face in his hands as the dwarf told Geralt about the woman who splashed her own drink in the bard’s face in a rage when he couldn’t remember her name; According to Zoltan, Dandelion had called her by another woman’s name and it angered her. Geralt smirks amusedly behind his mug of ale at his friend’s dismay, listening to the other as the dwarf continues with merry laughter. 

“Zoltan, please; Anyone could have made the same mistake.” Dandelion begs, practically pleading with the other to spare him further embarrassment. “How could I have known it was her sister?”

“Perhaps if you weren’t so busy chasing skirts, you’d remember the faces of the women you speak to.” Zoltan taunts him, drinking from his own mug and smack it down on the table, turning to the other man with a sternly look about him. “That’s what you get for running after every pretty maiden you run into.”

“I don’t chase every...pretty woman.” The bard replies as his sentence ends with slurred words as he finishes off the rest of his ale and then points at the dwarf. “I merely...merely enjoy the company of beautiful maidens.”

“At this point I’m surprised you haven’t gotten yourself so sloshed, you haven’t jumped into a bed with a man-“ 

“Oh, he nearly did! The dimwit nearly went home with a elven man by the name of...what was it? Elihnee?” Zoltan asks, turning to their embarrassed friend. “He wore a dress and they met at a-“

“It’s Elihal and no, we didn’t do anything in the sort.” Dandelion counters, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms as a woman refills his drink. “He looked stunningly nice in a dress and I told him as such.”

“Have a thing for men in dresses?” Geralt asks in a teasing gesture, taking another sip of his ale as Dandelion replies.

“There’s no shame in wanting to look beautiful, gentlemen; If a man wishes to wear a corset and heels to look nice, who are we to judge?” Dandelion says, waving his hands around drunkenly around for some sort of effect as Zoltan just laughs beside him. “Not all men are so wrapped up in their own fragile masculinity that they have to look as...well, masculine all their lives, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to look feminine from time to time.”

“I suppose you share this interest, huh Dandelion? Fancy dressing up as some noble woman?” Zoltan jokes, smacking the table as he laughs but Geralt notices that his words seem to have gotten underneath their friend’s skin as Dandelion just stares annoyingly at his own mug. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Geralt pipes up, getting their attention and he leans closer, mainly to look the bard in the eyes. “If it’s not harming anyone then a man should do whatever makes him happy, even if it...involves wearing corsets.”

“You both know damn well neither of you would look good wearing a corset.” Zoltan snorts, trying to hide his laughter. “Geralt, Witcher; Wearing a corset and petticoat? I’d give my right arm to see that.”

Geralt rolls his eyes, mind wondering to the time him, Lambert and Eskel got so drunk, they managed to wonder up into Yennfer’s trunk and slipped on her clothes; They all did look pretty damn foolish but her pants did fit well and were surprisingly comfortable.

“I’m just saying, people have hobbies, hobbies that others may find odd but have no harm to anyone.” Geralt says, taking another drink of his ale before setting his cup down. “Life is too short to not enjoy things that make you happy.”

“Whatever floats your boat, my friend.” Zoltan pushes back his chair and stretches before getting up. “It’s getting late so I’ll leave you two alone to talk about frills and laces.”

He pats Dandelion’s arms as he walks towards the stairs, probably to turn in for the night.

Dandelion kept his head down, obviously with something heavy on his mind. 

“Something the matter?” Geralt questions, head a little fuzzy from the alcohol and reaches over to get the other’s attention. “You’re pouting.”

“It’s...nothing really.” Dandelion brushes off, staring down into his mug of ale as his other guests chatted away among the room and the performers continued to play music in the background. “Just...had a lot on my mind recently.”

“That’s dangerous.” Geralt laughs, downing the rest of his ale.

“I’ve...” The bard pauses and glances around them before turning back to his friend. “Could we continue this somewhere a little more private?”

“Have something to say that you don’t want your peers to hear?” Geralt asks, raising brow when he sees the seriousness in the other’s eyes. 

“You’re the only one I can really trust to talk to about this.” Dandelion tells him, getting up from the table and motions for him to follow. With shaky legs, Geralt gets up to follow, walking behind him up the stairs to the other man’s private counters. He closes the door behind him and locks it before leaning against the doorframe, focusing all his attention on the man in front of him.

Dandelion paces back and forth in his room, pondering to himself before stopping in his footsteps and looks at Geralt.

“I’ve been questioning myself a lot ever since my chat with Elihal; He’s quite a smart man and has opened my mind to many things but recently...” Dandelion pauses, looking hesitant as he sits down on the edge of his bed. “Recently I’ve been wondering...if my interests don’t only lay with women.”

“What...do you mean?” Geralt asks, raising his brows as the other man lowers his head to avoid meeting his eyes. “Like...sexually?”

“Please don’t look at me like that.” Dandelion says, jumping up to his feet and faces away from him to peer out of the window, leaning against the windowsill with his back towards the other. “Like I’m some sort of freak.”

“I never said that you were a freak.” Geralt replies, stepping closer, wanting to comfort his friend. 

“Then what do you think? The idea of a man laying with another man?” Dandelion asks, giving him a brief glance over his shoulder. “I’ve seen a few men that come to my tavern, requesting a room together...at first, I sworn my tavern was housing a couple of thugs looking for a room to plot in but...”

“They were lovers.”

“Lovers hoping to spend a night together away from the judging eyes of the world, yes.” Dandelion smirks with a humored huff, turning around to look at him. “And of course, my place is always opened for those who seek pleasure, beauty...even those who aren’t necessarily welcomed anywhere else.”

“Seeing them made you question yourself?”

“I’ve never slept with a man, never even kissed another man but I’d like to see...if...”Dandelion lets out a huge frustrated sigh, taking off his hat to run his hand through his hair. “Maybe just, I don’t know...kiss to see.”

“Look, I get it; You’re questioning yourself, wondering if you’re into men as well as women. So why not find yourself a man to...” Geralt motions with his hands to explain. “Experiment with and sort this all out.”

“If I even tried to offer another man such a proposition, I could possibly find myself tied to one of those burning stakes in the middle of town square!” Dandelion shakes his head with stress before just leaning against the window in defeat. “I...just figured if I told someone, maybe I could get this stress off my chest and move on but...”

“Have you asked Elihal? Maybe he wouldn’t mind helping you with that?” Geralt offers, shrugging his shoulders as he sways, wanting to sit down before he stumbled over so he walks over to a chair in the corner of the room and takes a seat. “I’m sure he wouldn’t out you.”

“He’s a good man but I need someone I know I can trust.” Dandelion says, rubbing his eyes and suddenly it clicks for the Witcher; The bard just told him moments ago that he’s the only one he can trust to tell this to. “Geralt?”

“Are you trying to say that you’re wanting to experiment with someone you really trust...someone like me?” Geralt asks, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and the look on the other’s face looks bewildered. 

“W-What?! Ask you to...to.” The Bard shakes his head as his face turns red, from embarrassment or the alcohol, he didn’t know. “I don’t know about that, I mean...yes, I trust you full-heartedly to keep this a secret but Yen would kill me, I do not need a angry sorceress on my doorstep! It’s just bad for business.”

“Yennefer and I are...” Geralt pauses, not really sure what to call their relationship and bites his bottom lip in thought. “We’re...not together at the moment.”

When he looks up, he notices Dandelion staring at him with a questionable stare before breaking eye contact with him. 

“...So you wouldn’t be against it, if I asked to-“ He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m only entertaining the idea because I’m drunk and if it’ll help you solve your problem then...no, I don’t mind.” Geralt mutters. “But this stay in this room, if I find that anyone else learns about this, I’ll hang you by your toes.”

“I wouldn’t tell a soul, I swear!” Dandelion replies quickly, almost eagerly as he holds his hands up in defense. “But...are you...well...”

“Spit it out.” Geralt groans, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, I’m most certain you don’t have any interest in men so I wouldn’t want to put you in a situation that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t seem to stop you any other time.” Dandelion gives him a heart sunken look and he lets out a sigh, shaking his head as he gets to his feet. “Dandelion, it’s fine; You know better than anyone I wouldn’t be willing to do something that makes me uncomfortable.”

“And you’re sure?” The bard asks, still sounding nervous as he approaches him friend. “Because I want to make sure beforehand.” 

Dandelion steps a little closer, standing in Geralt’s space, cheeks still flushed with a goofy smile on his face. With slight hesitation, raises his hands to awkwardly place them on his shoulder, not looking so sure where to go from there.

“What happened to that promiscuous charm of yours?” The silver haired man teases, earning a more flustered expression from the younger man, feeling his fingers grip the fabric of his shoulders.

“This is completely different than sweeping a maiden off her feet, Geralt; Completely foreign territory for me.” Dandelion mutters, his breath reeking of alcohol; He swallows the lump in his throat and Geralt can tell that he’s staring at his lips.

“Can’t be that much difference.” Geralt mutters, watching the anxiousness melt away from his friend’s face and tries again, actually leaning against him this time and the Witcher could actually feel his heartbeat speed up once the other leans closer, their lips inches apart.

When Dandelion finally presses his lips against his, he could tell the other is shaking with anticipation as well as his hands gripping onto his shirt tightly so he slowly reaches around the bard’s waist in hopes to ease his anxiousness and pulls him flushed against his own body. The action must have bolden the other man because he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls Geralt into a deeper kiss.

That’s were it should have ended, a simple kiss was all that Dandelion wanted but no, Geralt pulls him closer and buries one of his hands into the other man’s brown hair, taking lead in the kiss as leans the bard back, kissing him as if he were kissing any of his past lovers.

That’s what he wanted, right? To experience what it’s like to be kissed by another man?

Dandelion groans against his mouth and feels a tongue brush against his bottom lip, Geralt feels as if his heart leaped up into his throat. Dandelion’s hand grips at his hair, tugging slightly and takes a sharp breath when the Witcher bites his bottom lip in return.

Geralt pulls away, seeing the other panting with a flustered look on his face and clears his throat.

“...How was that?” He asks, his arms still around the other’s waist.

“Not bad, I...enjoyed it.” Dandelion smiles his big goofy smile, resting his hand on Geralt’s shoulders. “...Thank you, Geralt.”

“So did you get your answer?” Geralt asks, pulling away from him, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yes.” Dandelion walks over to sit on the end of his bed and offers the spot beside him, Geralt doesn’t hesitate to take the seat beside him. His head is still spinning and his face feels awfully warm as kicks off his boots, wanting nothing more than to sleep off his drunken state in a bed; Even if it meant sharing it with Dandelion. 

“Good cuz I’m going to bed.” Geralt mutters, already rolling over on his side and closing his eyes. 

“...In my room?” Dandelion chokes, blinking surprisingly and watches the other man nod off without another word. Dandelion shakes his head and decides to lay down too, they drank too much and now the room was spinning.

The next morning, Dandelion wakes up from someone jumping out of his bed and opens his eyes to see Geralt standing on the other side with a questionable look on his face.

“Did we...?”

“No, no.” Dandelion shakes his head, rubbing his temple from the headache that was coming on. “We didn’t do anything in the sort.”

“I remember kissing...”

“That’s all we did if I remember correctly; You passed out and I did afterwards.” Dandelion clears up, rubbing eyes with a groan before laying back down and covering his head with his pillow; His head is killing him. “We drank too much last night.”

“It was your idea to drink and catch up.” Geralt says as he sits down on the bed again to put his boots back on. 

“You drank way more than me, it’s not fair.” Dandelion groans, rolling onto his back before looking at the other man. “But I want to thank you for last night, for listening to me and...accepting my request.”

“I ought to charge you for coin.” Geralt jokes. “But I don’t want to feel as if I’m selling myself out like a strumpet.”

“Don’t sell those women short, it’s a honest living; Got to do what you gotta do in this crazy world we live in.” Dandelion waves him off and hugs his pillow then asks. “Did you like it too? The kiss?”

“It wasn’t bad.” Geralt tells him, shrugging his shoulders; It’s was nice, a little odd to feel stubble brush against his own beard but he didn’t dislike it, probably wouldn’t do it again unless he’s drunk though. 

“Don’t tell me you think I’m a terrible kisser because that’s certainly something I’m not.” Dandelion laughs, forcing himself up. “I have a great deal of pride in my skills.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Geralt tells him reassuringly, shaking his head. “It was just different for me.”

“Different like bad different?”

“...No.” The Witcher rubs his eyes, knowing the other is just feeling as awkward as he was right now. “Besides, this had nothing to do with me liking it or not; It was just about figuring out if you did.”

“Yeah, you know me.” Dandelion halfheartedly chuckles, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Always afraid to disappoint.”

“I should go, I still have a contract I need to hunt.” The other mutters, moving to grab his swords that were laying next to the chair he sat in last night and slings them over his back, feeling the bard’s eyes on him as he moved. 

“Come back when you’re passing through and have another drink with me?” He hears Dandelion ask and turns to glance at the other man. “I do miss the adventures we had together.”

“Of course...plan on asking for any more ludicrous requests?”

“What?! N-no, of course not; It was extremely selfish of me to ask that of you in the first place.” Dandelion shakes his head, his face turning red as he scrabbles to his feet. “I knew I was stepping out of line when I asked that of you, I’m so sorry-“

“You’re fine, Dandelion; I’m just joking.” Geralt huffs amusingly, watching the other cross his arms in frustration.

“Well, I don’t find your mockery to be very amusing, Geralt; That last thing I would ever want is to lose you as a friend.” Dandelion tells him bitterly, turning his head away from him to focus on the wall of his bedroom, face still flushed. “Specially if it was caused by something foolish I’ve done.”

“You’re a very foolish man, that’s something I’ve became accustomed to.” Geralt tells him, walking around the bed that divides them and grabs the bard by his shoulders to get him to meet his eyes again. “I promise you, there’s nothing you could do that would cause you to lose me as a friend; I may judge your decisions and give you a hard time but I consider you as a very close friend of mine.”

This seems to lighten the other’s mood because he sees a small smile sneak it’s way onto the other’s face and he mutters something under his breath before pulling away from the Witcher.

“Alright then, my friend; I expect another visit from you very soon.” He tells him, grabbing his precious hat and slips it on as he runs his fingers around the brim. “It’s been far too long and I do miss our banter.”

“I’ll be sure to drop by after the hunt since the person who posted it lives here in Novigrad.” Geralt reassures him. “But if you weren’t currently running a tavern at the moment, I wouldn’t be against having you tagging along with me.”

“I don’t think a couple of days away from the tavern would hurt the business, Zoltan could run things while I’m gone.” 

“Then would you like to join me on this contract?” Geralt offers, seeing the other light up.

“Let me grab my flute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com


End file.
